


You

by 3luv4eva3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Inspired by the 2x15 promo, OMG SNART'S BACK!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3luv4eva3/pseuds/3luv4eva3
Summary: She didn’t see this one coming. And frankly, she wishes to have never seen it at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sick, stuck at home alone and buzzing about the latest LoT promo. And then this just appeared.
> 
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

She’s been so strong.

It’s like nothing could ever break her. Not even Laurel’s death destroyed her as much as people thought.

Nothing could break her. There’s nothing to break her with. She’s been through hell more than twice, been through death more than twice.

But when he appears for the first time since that day…

He’s said something about their latest plan being pathetic, much to the teams confusion. The beaming Ray now turns into a confused and somewhat worried Ray. Jax and Stein are both horrified. Mick’s in pure shock. Rip and Nate just stare.

“Mister Snart?”

At the words, Sara and Amaya turn around from their searching through the rubble. One in shock and the other in confusion.

“You can see him,” Mick mutters helplessly.

Sara begins walking at a fast pace, barging past Ray and Nate. When she gets past Rip is when she’s suddenly frozen in place.

And his cold gun didn’t even need to do that.

He stands before them, his cold gun hanging over his shoulder, eyes covered by his goggles and dressed in black.

 _Without his parka,_ she thinks. No, that piece of clothing has been tucked away in a box.

Totally not in her room where she could easily grab it when she thinks about him.

“Leonard?” She softly says, wanting to believe that this man really is the one she kissed goodbye nearly a year ago.

He cocks his head to the side, “I was told that you lot would remember me.” And then he does something Sara hasn’t seen him do since the day he died.

Leonard Snart points his weapon at her.

 _Don’t do that,_ she hears herself mutter in her head.

“But I don’t remember you.”

Something nearly snaps inside Sara. Rip grabs her wrist when her footing nearly fails her.

Leonard grins sadistically, looking over at Mick, “And what the hell do you think you’re doing? Running around with a bunch of so-called heroes?”

Mick says nothing, standing his ground.

“Do they let you run free, Mick? Do they let you burn these places down just like you want to?”

“I had nowhere to go when my only friend below himself up,” Mick growls, “I went where you went. And then you went where I went - taking someone else’s place to save everyone else.”

“That doesn’t sound like me, Mick,” Leonard drawls, his eyes landing on Sara once more, “But if it were to be for someone like you, then maybe I could have.”

Sara’s whisper comes out rough and almost heartbroken, “Crook.”

The whine of the cold gun charging up has her muttering to herself once more.

_Don’t act like that cold-hearted bastard that I first met._

She must have said it out loud this time.

“Funny, I haven’t changed then.”

Then the cold gun shoots.

And all hell breaks loose.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know where to go from there. I just felt like it had to end there before I go off and write some stuff that doesn’t make any sense.
> 
> So this is just to tie all of us over until next week when Snart comes back.
> 
> OMG SNART’S FINALLY RETURNING! I DON’T CARE IF HE’S A BAD GUY OR THAT IT’S NOT REALLY THE SNART WHO DIED BUT I DON’T CARE! I’M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!
> 
> There, just had to get that out of the way.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
